


From Anywhere

by ValmureEld



Series: A Syndicate of Our Own [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Syndicate - Fandom
Genre: Banter, Drabble, Flash Fiction, Fluff, Frye Twins, Gen, Play Fighting, Sass, Siblings, Silly, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValmureEld/pseuds/ValmureEld
Summary: Evie feels the constant need to remind Jacob that he's an assassin and therefore can't be so relaxed. Jacob thinks Evie needs to pull the stick out before it's stuck there forever.





	From Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Friend made a comment about a thing in an old fic I wrote and this scene just sprang to mind.

“You know, I can see your pulse when you're like that.” 

Jacob snorted, rolling his eyes and flicking the brim of his hat up to look with a raised eyebrow at his sister. He was sitting all sprawled legs and open shirt on his couch on the train, bottle in one hand and book in the other.

“Yeah? Saves you coming over to check it then doesn't it?”

Evie raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. “Makes it an easy target is what it does. Your necklace catches the light and the strain you put your body through with drink has your pulse running high,” she said, gesturing. 

“Evie,” Jacob deadpanned, dropping his head back to look at her more conveniently. “Even the thickest Blighter on the street knows where my pulse is. Doesn't make it any easier to aim for. Besides, I'm on the train. Who've I got to worry about getting at me here?” 

She raised another eyebrow and turned her wrist, playfully flicking her blade out and dropping to one knee so fast he couldn't react in his intoxicated state. She had the sharp edge resting against his throat before he could blink.

He snorted. “Oh like I actually make you crazy enough to kill me,” he drawled. “Piss off Evie haven't you and Greenie got something terribly boring to do?”

“You never know where a threat might come from, dear brother,” she said, a smirk on her lips as she turned the blade a little higher. 

He stared her down, a bored expression on his face. Slowly, he brought the bottle to his lips and drank without breaking eye contact, his Adam's Apple scraping almost against her blade. 

Then he jerked up so quickly he nicked himself against her weapon as he cracked her forehead with his. 

She fell back swearing as he tumbled off the couch, laughing heartily. 

“JACOB, YOU ASS!”

He was laying on the floor still laughing, hat gone and hair askew as Evie sat up and grabbed his jaw, roughly turning his head and wiping her fingers through the blood to make sure it was superficial. When she was certain it was, she shoved his head back with a huff and sat back.

Jacob was still laughing, picking his head up with a wolfish grin. “An attack can come from anywhere, don't forget.”


End file.
